All Hallows Evening
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. My annual Labyrinth Halloween story. The sequel to last year's "A Dark and Stormy Night." J/S
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Labyrinth _and all of its wonderful characters belong to the wonderful late Jim Henson. Well, Disney really now.

Dedication: To my crazy loveable dog Shadow Nicholas Kevin. I'm posting the first chapter on his 15th birthday. If you read my blog, he's one that fell. He's doing fine. Well, as fine as he can.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"It was a dark and stormy night. Lightening flashed over the dark old mansion on the hill at the end of the street."

A six year old boy with shaggy blonde hair sat in his darken living room holding tightly to his stuffed bear Lancelot as his big sister told him a scary story. The boy's blue eyes grew larger as she went on. He loved his sister's stories. She told so many different types. Since it was Halloween, she was telling him a new scary story. Thank goodness his mother was off with his father for the weekend. She didn't like it when his sister told him stories. He couldn't understand why she did. His sister's stories were the best. Way better than T.V.

It wasn't yet dark outside, but his sister had closed the curtains and turned out the lights off. His mother wouldn't like the lighted candles on the coffee table, but his sister was really careful, and he never said a word about them when his sister did it. He didn't want to cause a fight between them. His mother and sister didn't really get along.

His sister might not have the same mother as him, but that didn't matter to him. She was still his sister. The truth was she knew more about him than his mother. All his mother cared about was his grades. His sister cared about him.

He vaguely listened as his sister went on with the story. She could make a normal everyday story seem exciting. He couldn't wait to get to the trick or treating later. There were bags upon bags of candy to get tonight, and he planned to get as much as he could before he had to get home.

His sister looked at him worriedly. "Toby, what's wrong?"

Toby shook his head. "Nothing, Sarah. Just thinking about tonight."

Sarah stood up and pulled the curtains opened, letting the late autumn sun into the room. "Well, get your head out of the clouds. We need to get dinner. Then we have to get ready."

Toby nodded before standing up off the floor. "All right." He set Lancelot down in an arm chair as his sister headed into the kitchen to make their quick dinner, of what he hoped was spaghetti, meat sauce, and garlic bread. Soon after he headed into the kitchen to help with what he could.

Neither one of the siblings noticed the rather large white golden barn owl sitting on a the railing of the front porch looking into the room. After a few moments, it flapped its wings and flew up into the sky.

* * *

So begins this year's Halloween story. I really don't plan to start a new holiday series. I will be updating every Thursday, ending on Halloween. There will be two updates not on a Thursday, but I'm not revealing those. This is all pre-written for those who don't know. No betas have looked at this. It ended up not being as short as I had originally planned.

Now review if you please, my dear readers.

CL


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs once again thank goodness to Saban and not Disney.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She was the Teller of Tales, the Lady of the Labyrinth, and according to one very loving little brother, the Best Big Sister Ever!

Sarah shook her head as she finished her makeup. She still couldn't get what had or hadn't happened a few days ago at her apartment at school. The crystal orb and feather were hidden in her nightstand drawer there. She dare not bring it here to this house.

Toby was in his room trying to find a pair of white shoes for his White Ranger, his favorite ranger, costume. She was a bit more original with her costume. After searching the trunks in the closet of her mother's costumes, Sarah had pulled out an old costume from a production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ when her mother had played Titania. It was mystical and with just the right make up and accessories it was going to be great.

Toby knocked on her door carrying his mask in his hand. "You ready yet, Sarah?"

Sarah glanced over at him as she applied her lipstick. "Almost. You aren't wearing any good shoes are you?"

Toby shook his head. "Nope, I found that old pair of white tenny shoes I was looking for."

Sarah nodded as she finished placing on a pair of costume earrings. "All right." She turned and stood up. "Well, what do you think?" She gave a little spin causing the bottom of the dress to float up a bit.

Toby nodded in approval. "You look great."

Sarah smiled. "All right, we need to hurry. We have to get back before seven. Got your bucket?'

Toby raised the hand not holding his mask, showing his orange jack o' lantern candy bucket. "Yeap. Will you get an extra bag just in case we need it?"

Sarah smiled. "Already have one by my keys downstairs."

Toby grinned. "Kay, I'll wait for you at the door." He raced off towards the front door.

Sarah shook her head as she turned off her lights. He couldn't wait to begin eating his candy, but she would have to take most of it away from him so Irene wouldn't throw a fit.

Taking her time, Sarah walked down to the front checking to be sure the second floor was secure. Toby stood impatiently stamping his feet by the front door.

"Come on, Sarah. There won't be any candy left if you don't hurry."

"Toby, I've got to be sure everything's all locked up before we leave."

Toby sighed. "All right, but please hurry."

Quickly, Sarah checked the windows and back door. All was locked. Couldn't be too careful about checking the locks on this night. Didn't need anyone or anything you didn't want to come into your home.

Sarah walked up to the side table beside the front door, grabbing her keys and the extra bag. She turned towards Toby. "All right, let's go."

Toby almost started jumping up and down. "Yeah!"

"Need help with your mask?"

Toby nodded.

Sarah slipped the mask over his face. "There."

Toby opened the front door and walked out on to the porch. Sarah followed behind locking the door as she exited. She glanced to be sure the porch light was out. Then she lead the way down the steps to the ground below, Toby following behind her.

"All right lead the way. You pick the first house."

Toby raced off towards the house next door. And so began their trick or treating. Neither one noticed the golden white barn owl flying behind them, watching.

* * *

My lovely readers,

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. This was the first random update. The other will be later in the month. The only reason this story will be updated on a real schedule is because it's already written and sitting in my doc manager. I did it like that because I'm also working on a special for November.

That story isn't a _Labyrinth _story. It's for a movie that means a lot to me.

For more info on any of my stories or just to see how things are going with me, cause I try to keep the ANs short. Please visit my blog at celecialeigh dot blogspot dot com / (take out the spaces). I try to post at least once a week. I sometimes put up sneak peeks and surprises. So please take a look and subscribe. For those of you who don't have an account here at fanfiction dot net, I try to post on days I update stories as well. Until next time; review if you please.

Love,

CL


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He watched as he had for six mortal years. Each year the child grew. Each year she grew more beautiful. How it tore at him to watch as mere mortal men tired to woo her, but they had all failed. He had made sure of that. She was his and no man immortal or mortal was going to touch her. Of course, she knew none of this.

No, she went on with her life as if nothing had changed, but he knew it had. Now to reveal her what exactly her title as Lady of the Labyrinth meant.

Slowly he followed after them going tree to tree as they went from house to house. Did she know how thin the veil between worlds was on this night? If she did, would she have given more thought to the gown she wore? Not that he was complaining. It was lovely on her, even though it wasn't of the finest materials, but soon that would change. After tonight, he would have both his bride and his heir.

He continued to follow them as they traveled on. He paid no mind to the other mortals as they went on their way. His owl sharp eyes only followed his mortals as they walked among the crowds.

In the dark, he knew his subjects having their yearly fun tricking the mortals and gathering treats. They would follow them at a distant as well, but they wouldn't stay that way. They liked their future queen too much to remain the shadows, when they could interact with her and her brother. Oh, he knew that a few remain around her. She still talked to her friends regularly. Even though, he wanted her to himself, he would not take them away from them. She would need them to help her adapt to her new life because he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her as he would wish. After all, he was a king, and his kingdom took a great deal of his time. But he would put her first as much as possible.

He still had yet to recover from his little trip a few days ago. He would smile if he could. She had thought it to be a dream, but no, he had really been in her room. He'd actually been able to touch her before he had to leave, but tonight nothing would stop him from getting her.

He hid behind a branch covered in autumn leaves as they came down the walk way of a house. There was a chance she might recognize him, and he wasn't ready for her to know he was following her. At least not yet.

He would watch and wait these last few hours. Soon he would have his prize.

* * *

Well, my lovely readers, what do you think? Jareth dark in this one. Well, darker than I normally write him, at least. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and follows. I do hope some of you are going to the blog. It's not much, but I try to keep you all up to date on things. I've posted a blog entry about how and why some things came to be. You can visit my blog from the link on my profile. Please leave a comment there if you wish to read more of why I did certain things. I didn't go into much detail as this is only Chapter 3.

As always, review if you please.

Love,

CL


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The wonderful movies mentioned belong to whom ever they belong to. I just wanted to use them as they are some of my favorites.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The bucket was full of candy. The spare bag was full as well. Toby walked up the front steps a really happy but tired kid. Sarah followed closely behind him.

Reaching the door, Toby turned to face her. "Are we going to give out candy?"

Sarah nodded as thunder clashed in the distance. "Yeap. I'll turn the light on when we get inside, but I doubt we'll get many. Looks like a storms coming in."

Once she reached the door and unlocked it, Toby rushed into the house as lightening flashed across the sky. Shaking her head, Sarah followed him inside and then froze as she looked at the side table by the door.

Sitting, oh so nicely, on the table's surface was a crystal orb, like the one that had sat on her nightstand back at her apartment a few days ago, and a single blood red rose. Vaguely, she heard Toby calling her from the living room. This wasn't right. He had forbid her name from ever being spoken, and yet it seemed he had not forgotten her.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly grabbed the orb and rose and tossed them into the small drawer in the table as the rain started to pour down outside. Even though there would more than likely be no trick or treaters, Sarah turned on the porch light.

She glanced around the entry way to be sure nothing else was a miss as she placed the bag of extra candy beside the table on the floor. Nothing else seemed different than when they had left. Slowly, Sarah walked into the kitchen to get the bowl of candy for trick or treaters.

No signs of goblins as the candy bowl was still full, but they might have hitten somewhere else. Or more than likely would make an appearance later. Sarah carried the bowl back into the entry way and sat it on the side table.

Toby came back into the entry way. "Sarah, what's a good horror movie? I can't decide which channel to watch."

"I brought my copies of _The Raven _and _The Pit and The Pendjulum_. We can watch them or at least all of one and some of the other before your bedtime, but first, you need to go take your bath."

Toby frowned. "Oh, all right." Reluntantly, he head upstairs.

Sarah shook her head slightly as she walked into the living room and over to the entertainment center. She pulled out to video cases and placed them on top of the VCR. Then she turned both the TV and VCR on, and after taking one of the videos out of its case and pushed it into the VCR. Quickly, she stopped it from playing. She could vaguely hear from upstair the sound of running water.

"TOBY, I'LL BE CHECKING! SO YOU BETTER REALLY BE TAKING A BATH!"

Sarah smiled slightly as she headed back into the kitchen. Then she froze as she noticed the window above the sink was wide opened. The curtains billowed in the storm's gust. It had been shut when she had gotten the candy bowl. Quickly, she walked over and slammed it shut before locking it.

Sarah listened but didn't hear anything other than Toby upstairs taking his bath. Something felt off, and she didn't like this one bit. Shaking her head slightly, she went back into the living room, never noticing the owl sitting on top of the refrigerator.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I sorta forgot it was Thursday, but I did get this up before midnight CST. Thanks for the lovely reviews and follows. About some of them, this story is already written. So the chapters won't be changing in length. This story was meant to be short, thus short chapters. So please keep that in mind. Sorry, if you didn't understand that all I'm doing is uploading it.

So review if you please.

CL


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was nearing 10 o'clock, and the front porch light had been off for an hour. The storm had gotten worst since they had gotten home. It looked really bad, but Toby was tucked in bed, sound asleep, and Sarah was combing her still slightly damp hair. Gone was the make up and costume. She now sat in her tank top and lounge pants.

Sarah glanced at her alarm clock. She wanted to watch one of her favorite old horror movies before she went to bed. Laying the comb down on the vanity's top, Sarah stood up.

It seemed odd that neither her friends or the goblins had made an appearance. She had been so sure at the goblins would show up cause of what had been going on all night. They had made one every Halloween since she had run the Labyrinth. Hoggle had once had mentioned something about the veil being thin around Halloween. Making it easier for them to cross over into her world.

Sarah made her walk downstairs to the living room. The movie still sat in its case where she had set on top of the VCR. It wasn't too long. She'd more than be in bed before one. She turned the TV back on before turning the VCR on and pushing the movie in once it was out of its case.

While the few previews played, she turned the lights off and snuggled under a blanket. The opening credits for _The Masque of The Red Death_ began to play as she snuggled deeper into the sofa.

Near the start of the masquerade, Sarah paused the movie. She thought she had heard a sound in the entry way. Reluctantly, Sarah tossed the blanket off and went to investigate. She thought it might be Merlin, her dog, coming downstairs.

She entered the entry way and looked around. No, Merlin to be found, but there was something that made her blood freeze. The crystal orb and rose once again sat on the side table's surface. She knew that both had been in the drawer when she had come down. Sarah walked towards the table determined to destroy both of the offending objects. A she neared the table, the front door flew open with a crash, as it hit the wall. She knew the door and been bolted shut. What was going on?

Slowly, she walked to the door struggled against the wind to get it closed and locked again. Something was going on. Something she wasn't sure she wanted to know. This was beginning to not feel like goblin mischief. This had to be something greater, but what? She really didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to get back to her movie and then up to bed.

"Hello, Sarah."

* * *

So what do ya'll think? They're finally in the same room with each other. Not much left to go. I will tell you there will be two updates next week, ending on Halloween. So we're almost to the ending. I do hope those of you who have enjoyed this work read my other works and visit my blog. I hope everyone is getting ready for next week safely. We have enough true horror stories to deal with.

Thanks for all of the lovely reviews.

Now review if you please.

Love, hugs, and kisses,

CL


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sarah turned towards the direction of the voice, trying to hid her fear.

Standing against the arch way, seemingly at ease was the Goblin King smirking. His eyes looked her up and down as he just stood there. "Time it seems has been very "good" to you, Sarah."

Sarah pressed her back against the front door. This was not happening. She was dreaming again. Yeah, that's it. She was dreaming. He wasn't here.

Slowly he began to move towards her. "You're not dreaming, Sarah. I'm truly here."

Sarah did her best to gather her courage. "What do you want?"

He stopped about two feet from her. "I'm here to get what belongs to me."

Sarah took a deep breath. "There is nothing here that belongs to you, Goblin King."

He smirked at her. "Oh, there is, Sarah."

What was he talking about? There was absolutely nothing here that belonged to him. She was sure of that, but something wasn't right about this.

He moved a bit closer towards her, raising his arms. "You surprise me, Sarah. I would think you would have figured it out."

Sarah pressed herself tighter against the door. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He rested his hands on either of her head on the door and bent his head towards her a bit. "You ate Fae fruit. Listened to a Fae song. You belong to me, Sarah, and it's time you returned."

Sarah shook her head. "You have no power over me. I won."

He smiled at her showing his canines. "Oh, I do, Sarah. More than you know."

Suddenly, a scream came from upstairs.

"TOBY! " She tired to get past him, but he refused to move.

"Don't worry. He's fine. He'll be waiting on us at the Castle."

Sarah glared at him. "Bring him back. I beat your damn labyrinth."

"He belongs to me, as well. I did the same to him."

Sarah knew it was hopeless to fight. By all rights, she and Toby should never had come back as far as she knew.

Sarah sighed. "What are you planning for us?"

He smirked at her. "Toby's to be my heir, and you dear, Sarah, are to be my queen."

"There is no way I'm marrying you." She pressed herself back against the door.

"You have no say in the matter, Sarah. I am King. My word is law."

"I don't give a damn."

"Well, it doesn't matter." He conjured a crystal orb into his hand. "Time to return home."

Sarah glared at the orb in his hand, recalling a similar orb six years ago. "What it's going to show me my dreams?"

He smirked. "You don't need this anymore for those. I plan to take care of that myself."

Fear flooded into her at those words. He then tossed the crystal into the air, surrounding them in glitter.

* * *

Well, my readers only one more update. Officially this is the last real chapter, but there is one more update. There are no plans to make another sequel, but with me that might change. I can't promise. So if you liked this story please follow and favorite me. I hope to be updating _Unknowing Queen _soon. I will be having a special the next two months, but they aren't Laby stories. I will try to write more, but seeing as the Holiday season is getting closer, I'll be working more at work.

So ask that as you shop this season for your family, please be kind to the people working in retail stores. We're working hard to not just make your holiday great,but our family's as well.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Now review if you please.

CL


	7. Epilogue

**I posted the following as an Author's Note on Monday. I'm reposting it. The epilogue is below.  
**

_Offended:Okay so here's the thing I have read this story somewhere before and  
I am trying to find It on my page to prove that you are ripping off other  
people's stories. I have been watching you for a while now and I am not have  
ripped off many authors including some old authors that are no longer on rip  
off stories from LJ and Deviant Art rip off Pika-la-Cynique all the time  
including her comic strip Roommates which is a Labyrinth /Phantom of the Opera  
Cross over and you act like it is have ripped off of Gamkat5 and I think  
possibly Lixxle? I will givve you credit for some of your work is yours but  
then you will take a chapter here and there from other people and claim it is  
is wrong and unfair to those authors. I am reporting you for doing this. _

To my lovely readers and the reviewer who wrote,

Please don't review for this. Send Pms or visit my blog. I've copied the review I'm responding to. I did not copy this story. I have the handwritten pages to prove it. Also, some of it I can't understand. If I used ideas from other writers and I know I have, I do acknowledge it. The only time I've borrowed things for that matter is the fact that Sarah winning the Labyrinth made her Jareth's wife. I would link the story if I could, but she's no longer on the site. Most of the writers, this reviewer mentions can be found in my favorite list. There is only one movie. People are bound to get the same ideas, but we all work really hard on our stories. This fandom is so large, there is no way I can read all of the stories and have a life. So I know there are bound to be some similar stories, but mine are of my mind.

I read Pika-la-Cynique. I know the story line and in no way have I used anything from _Girls Next Door_, which is her comic not Roommates. I've read Lixxle, and I've given Skeep some cameos, but I am in no way trying to copy her. I can't do funny. I'm serious I've tried. I think I've read a few of Gamkat5, but I can't be sure at this time.

I have no idea where you get me ripping off Pika. I may use the name Christine, but it's not Christine Dae. There are people in this world named Christine. I only have one cross over with Phantom and it's a retelling of the movie. Besides Christine Dae is a public domain character. I can use her if I wish. Pika doesn't own Christine Dae.

Also, about LJ, which I assume is Live Journal. I'm not on that site. So if there is anything there that looks like my stories, well someone must think like me. I only write here and have a few things up on deviant art. I don't go coping stories. I did have one, but as soon as the author asked me I took it down.

To my lovely readers,

Thanks for the views. If I do get baned. Please come to my blog. I will lose almost everything here, but I will keep writing. Nothing will stop that. I promise.

Love to you all,

From: Celecia Leigh

Celecia Moland

L.A. Cornelius

Me

**Update**

The reviewer has aplogizied, and didn't report me. So all is well, but I'm keeping my response up for future readers. No one, but the Almighty will stop me from writing, even if I have to go another site or create my own. You guys are the greatest, and thanks for the support.

Love,

CL

* * *

**Epilogue**

The Mortal World went on as if nothing had happened. There was no record of a Sarah Williams or Toby Williams. To this world, they had never existed, but in another world they were still known.

The Goblin King had does as he always planned. Sarah was his queen, even if she was happy about it. He didn't care. Finally, he had her. Toby was his heir, but there had been no real problem there.

His new queen still needed to learn her place now, but they had plenty of time. After all, "it's only forever, not long at all."

* * *

Had to quote at least one Bowie song. So of course the one line I used is from "Underground."

So ends this year's Halloween story. Review if you please.

I know someone of you aren't happy with how this turned out. Well, this is where it ended for me. So I hope you all have a safe and happy Halloween. Me, I'm working. :( But I'm going to dress up, without seeming to dress up. Sorry, you guys won't get to see it, but it won't be that spectaclur. So again review if you please. Visit my blog for more info on my current stories, and upcoming ones. The link can be found on my profile or you can always PM me.

YOU GUYS WONDERFUL, AMAZING, GREAT, AND LOVELY! Thanks for the reviews(and those to come), follows, and favorites. Thanks for it all.

Love,

CL


End file.
